justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:7-The-Great, MyLampIsBroken/Move Into Light -FANMADE
Move Into Light Move Into Light ''by ''Juventa ft. Erica Curran ''(covered by ''Night's Core ''in-game) won't be featured in Just Dance due to common sense. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is an all female dance crew dressed in shades of pink and hazel P1 P1 is a woman with a grey outline dark hazel hair tied in a ponytail lying on her left shoulder with a light pink T-shirt with magenta bubbles on it with light hazel pants and a magenta glove P2 P2 is a girl with a sketched-out grey outline light pink hair tied in long pigtails with a darker pink bra with a hazel belton the bottom with a black buckle. She also has a cropped shirt into zig-zags and pink pants and a dark pink glove P3 P3 is a girl with a similar outline to ''Hangover (BaBaBa) ''and ''Cheap Thrills ''that has long magenta hair and a light hazel crop-top with torn-up sleeves with a matching glove along with black shorts and light hazel knee socks P4 P4 is a woman with a paper-like outline and light hazel hair in a bob and a dark hazel neckpiece attatched to a light pink dress with a hazel belt and black knee socks along with a magenta glove Extreme version The extreme version is basically just P3 from the classic except with a few minor changes *larger glove *longer shorts *darker top *longer hair Background The background is set in a pink backdrop with sparkles shimmering throughout the whole song. There is a hazel bench that the dancers are seen sitting on it in the beginning and end of the song. When the chorus drops, the bench comes distorted for some time, until the pre-verse comes into play. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves in this routine Gold move 1: P1 and P3: extend your arms out with the right one extended up, and the left one down, while sliding to the right P2 and P4: Same as P1 and 3, put mirrored Gold move 3, All players: wile your hands are at your eye-level, "grab" the air. This is the final move of the routine Trivia *This is the second song covered by ''Night's Core ''in-game, after ''Bring Me To Life *This is the firstannounced dance crew for 7-The-Great, MyLampIsBroken fanmade game *The extreme version is the first announced alternative in the fanmade game *The extreme is basically P3 from the classic. This is very rare to have a returning dancer from the same song. *All 4 dancers have a different outline type. *In the coach selection menu, the coaches in the classic version are darker in colour. Additional information Game(s): None, ya dip. Artist: Juventa ft. Erica Curran (Night's Core) Year: 2013 (2016) No. of Gold moves: 3 (classic) Dancer gender(s): Female/female/female/female (Classic) Female (Extreme) Dance mode: Dance crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme) Pictogram colour: Hazel/Light pink/Magenta/Hazel (Classic) Pink (Extreme) Glove colour: Magenta/Dark pink/Light hazel/Magenta (Clasic) light hazel (Extreme) Lyrics colour: TBA (All modes) Pictogram count: TBA (All modes) Codename: Light Gallery 20161231_103158-1.jpg|P1 20161231_103158-2.jpg|P2 20161231_103158-3.jpg|P3 20161231_103158-4.jpg|P4 20161231_103205-1.jpg|Move Into Light 20161231_103146.jpg|The classic's poster 20161231_103117.jpg|The extreme's poster 20161231_103202.jpg|The classic's P1 avatar 20161231_103127-1.jpg|The extreme's avatar 20161231_103130-1.jpg|Move Into Light -Extreme version Category:Blog posts